


The Virus of Life

by cyndario



Series: The Hills Have Eyes [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Simulation 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to realize this is only a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virus of Life

‘ _Hello. Is anyone there?_ ’ The voice was faint, distorted, like there was a wall separating them.

The Boss sat upright, her chest heaving as she woke from her tumultuous sleep. Looking around, she ran her fingers through her hair, breath leaving her in shallow puffs as she tried to calm herself down. The room was dark, the only light filtering in coming from the cracks of the moonlight through her blinds. The wind howled with the storm that raged outside, the scratch of the branches across the window echoing eerily around her. Counting slowly, she closed her eyes briefly, that is until an arm wrapped protectively around her middle.

“Babe? You okay?” A groggy voice asked, and the Boss looked over her shoulder to see… Carlos. His eyes were squinting in the darkness of their room, blinking slowly to try and force himself awake.

‘ _Boss. He shouldn't be here. Remember he's gone._ ’ The voice tried again, the distortion lessening as time passed. The Boss looked around, trying to focus on it but it faded away again.

Shaking her head, she sighed as she laid back down into Carlos’ embrace beneath the comforters.

“I had a nightmare. Don't worry about it.” She muttered, placing a soft kiss on his chest. His light laugh filtered to her ears, his hands moving up and down in obscure patterns across the expanse of her back.

“Same one as before?” He asked softly, and he felt her nod once. Bringing his free hand around he cradled her chin and guided her gaze to be on him. “I’m not going anywhere, amorcita. You don't ever have to worry about that.”

“I… I know. It's just... _fuck_ babe it was so real.”

‘ _That's because_ this _isn't. You have to remember._ ’ The voice was back, slightly clearer, and it sounded vaguely familiar.

“Sometimes nightmares are like that. Just know that I’m right here.” Leaning down, Carlos placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he continued tracing comforting patterns into her skin. the Boss let out a shaky breath as she tried to will herself back to sleep, but it wouldn't come.

‘ _Boss, you have to know this isn't real._ ’ The voice pleaded with her to listen, its insistence keeping her awake.

“Carlos?” She asked softly, and he grunted in response. “Carlos I remember burying you. I don't know why--”

“We've gone through this. It's just a nightmare.” He growled, and the Boss pulled away out of his embrace. Sitting up, she looked over his form and watched as his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of their room.

“No…. Something isn't right.” She muttered, and his condescending laugh jolted her to the core. Getting out of the bed, the Boss eyed him warily as she took a few steps back.

‘ _You're doing good. Keep doubting. Try to remember._ ’ It's octave rose, the static fading out. It sounded nearer now, and more insistent that she pay it attention.

“What isn't right is that you're so fixated on me dying. That you're terrified of losing me.” He mocked, shaking his head as he smirked at her. “I never knew you were so fucking needy, Boss.” The words filtered out with a harsh laugh, and the Boss arched her eyebrow at his tone.

Carlos never spoke like this with anyone.

‘ _That's right. Keep going. You're disrupting it._ ’ Feeling encouraged, the Boss followed the voice’s advice.

“The fuck is your problem?” She hissed, and he sighed heavily.

“I'm sorry. I'm just… tired, baby. Come back to bed, huh?” Holding out his hand, the Boss watched as his eyes seemed to flash, like when the picture on your tv goes in and out. Glaring, she shook her head as she began to take more steps away from him.

Before she could move any further away, Carlos launched himself out of the bed and braced his arm to the side of her, stopping her movements. Crowding into her space, he gently took one of her hands and placed it over his heart.

“You feel that? That's real.” He whispered hotly, leaning down to press a soft kiss on her cheek. As he pressed his body closer into hers, he guided the hand that covered his heart down his torso until both their fingers were grasping his pulsating length beneath his sweat pants. “That? Definitely real.” He chuckled against her skin, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. Carlos’ lips continued down, placing gentle kisses until he was sucking at the skin of her neck. A traitorous gasp left her lips, and Carlos smirked as he licked at the latest bite he left in his wake.

“The way I make you feel? This is all real. Just trust me.” He had slipped his hand out of his sweats and trailed them along her hip, digging his blunt nails into her skin as he pulled her towards him. Grinding their lower bodies together, Carlos hummed into her skin as the Boss arched under his touch, her hesitation slipping.

‘ _Don't listen to him. You have to fight back!_ ’

Moaning as his kisses grew more insistent, the Boss closed her eyes and let him wash over her. Maybe she was just overthinking things. Maybe the voice wasn't real… Maybe he was right--

“Come back to bed, Teresa.” He whispered softly, and her eyes shot open. The nagging feeling was back in full force as her breath quickened, her blood boiling.

She had never once told Carlos her name. Ever.

Shoving him away, she slammed her hand on the light switch and watched as his body glitched, his shape appearing and disappearing within seconds.

“Who the fuck are you? Where am I?” She screamed, and Carlos’ smile was more sinister. His arms opened wide, he began taking small steps towards her.

“I'm Carlos-- _your_ Carlos. Isn't this what you always wanted?”

“But you aren't real!” She declared, reaching for the nearest object--a table lamp--and bringing it across his face. She watched as his body crumpled to the ground before she ducked out the room, looking for any type of weapon and a way out of this personal hell. The voice that spoke to her finally cleared, and she recognized it as Kinzie.

‘ _Keep resisting… You have to do more. Head to the kitchen. I’ll send you something._ ’

The Boss ran down the hall, finding the kitchen and scrambling for something--anything--to help her fight back against whatever the hell was in the next room. On the counter near the knife rack a 9mm formed, and the Boss let out a relieved sigh. Come through, Kinzie. Come through.

Just as she closed in on the weapon, fingers gripped her shoulder roughly and spun her around. Without thinking, the Boss hurriedly grabbed a knife and shoved it into the chest of him, watching as the face of Carlos’ imposter etched into one of pain, his grip loosening. His eyes had the audacity to glisten with tears, his hands grasping at the handle of the blade stuck in his chest. Falling to his knees, ‘Carlos’ coughed violently, his movements sluggish as his form phased in and out.

“Te...resa…. Please.” He muttered, choking on the words as blood pooled in his mouth. The Boss stepped away, giving herself a wider berth to be out of his reach. Shaking her head, she watched as his face contorted into anger, his mouth pulled wide as he snarled at her. “Why should I expect you to save me. You were only so quick to kill me before.”

“I tried saving Carlos. You? You ain't him.”

The blood gurgled in his throat as he laughed at her words, shaking his head at her continued mantra.

“I could have been. I could have made you happy. Don't you want that?” He wheezed, and this time it was the Boss’ turn to laugh. Grabbing the gun off the counter, the Boss glared as her lips curled into a sneer.

“Not like this.” Without a spare glance, the Boss found the front door, and with nothing holding her back she ran.

‘ _You did good. I’ll find--_ ’ Kinzie’s voice abruptly cut out, and another slithered into her ears.

“I’m impressed.”

The world around her warped and faded, stopping the blinding rain and changing the view to a quaint suburban neighborhood at night. The Boss skidded to a stop, the sudden change disorienting her. Spinning around, the Boss looked into the sky and saw the stars twinkling softly… until they rearranged to form a face. Zinyak.

“I should have known a peaceful ever after wasn't enough to hold you.”

“You did this? Created that fake ass Carlos? For _what_?” The Boss roared, her emotions cracking her voice.

“Oh, poor thing. Did I strike a nerve?” Zinyak taunted, his form appearing before her. The Boss grit her teeth as she emptied her clip in his direction, only for him to dematerialize again.

“Let us be clear, hm? I am the architect of your reality. I build what I want..." The Boss watched as a holographic version of the Steelport she remembered began forming in the distance, the pixels solidifying around to form the sights and sounds of the bustling metropolis. "I destroy what I want..." A tower in the center of the city bearing the Saints' emblem seemed to be crushed by an invisible hand, the destruction barely disturbing the earth beneath her feet. In monents the scenery before her changed again into a void of nothingness.

"And your bravado?" The Boss turned abruptly, following the echo of his voice. "It means nothing."

Zinyak appeared before her again, his form growing in size as he stalked closer. The Boss fired three shots before Zinyak waved his hand and her gun was ripped from her grip.

“Fighting back is pointless, my friend." He taunted, and in her panic the Boss tried to run in the opposite direction.

“There's nowhere to run."  
He muttered, watching as she stopped when the road before her seemed to distort until there was nothing but darkness around them. "You belong to me." Zinyak disappeared and reappeared to cut off her escape, his large hand gripping her neck as he lifted her from the ground.

"Now onto more pleasant things." Zinyak quipped, a smirk baring his teeth. The darkness beneath them formed to show a birdseye view of Steelport, and the Boss struggled harder when she saw how far down the ground was.

"I'm going to place you in your new home. Try to run again, and I'll destroy your pitiful planet. TTFN." Zinyak released her, watching for only a moment as she fell, her infuriated screams echoing back to his ears. Turning back, his body shook with the force of his haughty laughter, his plan falling into place.

Oh, breaking her was going to be so much _fun_.


End file.
